1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio video (AV) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional audio video (AV) systems are each composed of a video and an audio system. The video system includes a plurality of AV apparatuses such as a television (TV) set, a video tape recorder (VTR) and a laser disc player (LDP). The audio system comprises a plurality of AV apparatuses such as an amplifier, a tape recorder and a compact disc player. The video and the audio systems each have an apparatus called an AV center.
In conventional AV systems of the above constitution, connecting the audio system with the video system without proper arrangements therebetween leaves the two AV centers operating on their own. The result can be conflict between the two AV centers.